A Smosh Carol
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: After all of the hate, the pressure, the deadlines, and everything else. Ian and Anthony decide to quit Smosh, until they're visited by three ghosts, of Smosh past, present, and future. Will Ian and Anthony quit or will they remember just why Smosh began in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, this is something thats been knocking around in my had for sometime. And I know the whole Food Battle campaign is over, but I needed something big to make Ian and Anthony question Smosh, and I remembered the negative backlash they got. **

**And..yeah. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Anthony scrolled through the comments of their video, proclaiming that he and Ian were going to be making a Food Battle: The Game. A few months ago, the fans would've been so excited...he recalled every food battle, them asking for a Food Battle Game.

But looking at all these comments...he was really starting to wonder.

He sighed, and read through them. They were all beginning to mesh together...people were unsubscribing, calling him, and Ian selfish, greedy...there were some that were going so far as to call him and Ian evil for asking. While many were trying to defend them. Those comments were being drowned out in the raging sea of negativity.

In a way though...it wasn't just in this video alone...every video they posted up, therer were the negative people, the ones who told them they should give up...who told them they weren't funny anymore. And, it wasn't anything new...Smosh had its fair share of haters.

And in the beginning...back when it was just him, Ian, and a camera the comments were easy to ignore but somewhere down the line, Smosh stopped being fun, and started becoming a job. With its constant deadlines, the constant need to be happy, the constant people scrutinizing everything he and Ian did, the constant volleying insults.

He and Ian had been so excited about creating this game for their fans...because even if it had become stressful, at least their fans would hopefully appreciate their hard work...it appeared to not be the case however.

He looked up as Kalel placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a small squeeze. She looked down at him sympathetically, having been there for the first few comments...It wasn't fair that they were getting so much negativity for getting trying to follow their dreams.

" Anthony, why don't you get some rest?" She asked softly.

" Its fine." He replied, as he turned off the moniter. And, she noticed how...tired he looked.

" Do you want to talk then?" She asked, knowing there were somethings he needed to get off his chest. He sighed once more, and his feelings poured out.

" Its just...lately I don't know what they want anymore. Anytime Ian and I try to do a video, no matter how much time and effort we put into it. No matter how much we try, its never good enough...seven years, we've put up with alot of really negative comments, and sure at first it was easy to just blow them off. But lately...lately its getting harder, and harder to ignore." Said Anthony, Kalel nodded and listened to him.

" Lately, I'm starting to wonder...why bother anymore? If no matter what we do, all its going to do is make people hate us. I'm tired of the comments...the disrespect, the deadlines, everything...I don't even know why we started it in the first place."

" You don't mean that, babe haters are everywhere...yes it can be stressful, yes its alot of work. But one of the reasons, why I love you so much is because you're so positive, and willing to look past them. You and Ian, are so dedicated, and so hardworking. You put your all into Smosh...don't throw all that away." Said Kalel, her blue eyes looking into his brown ones.

She knew Anthony was stressed, but really, she hadn't expected it to be this bad.

She placed a hand to her stomach, and sighed...Anthony and Ian were two of the most amazing people she'd met, and Smosh clearly made them happy, she didn't want to see them give this up...at the same time..she'd noticed how almost weary, and tired they both seemed.

" I'm making dinner, do you want me to make you some?" She asked, Anthony shrugged. She nodded, and walked away, deciding to bring him some later. Once she was gone Anthony called Ian, and after talking things over...they decided to quit Smosh...tommorrow they'd call off the game, and make a video telling everyone.

When Anthony heard a small shuffle.

" Anthony?" Said Ian over the phone.

" Hang on." Said Anthony, immediately standing up, he went to the door, and oepned it...it wasn't Buki or Pip, and Kalel was downstairs making dinner, he could smell the Angel hair pasta from up here. He furrowed his brow and turned around. It was just a- He screamed and almost fell backwards as his father appeared before him.

" Anthony, are you ok?" Called Kalel downstairs.

" Fine." He replied, rubbing his weary head.

" You sure dude? sounded like you hit yourself pretty hard." Said Ian.

" Yeah, no I'm...I.." He stopped, with wide eyes, as his father looked at him, which wouldn't be a problem if his dad wasn't dead.

" Ian, I think I may have hit my head a little too hard." Said Anthony, into the phone...this wasn't happening, his father wasn't...he stood straighter, as the door behind him closed on his own.

" What? why?" Asked Ian, though Anthony ignored him.

" Is it really you?" He asked, Anthony's father smiled, and nodded...Anthony smiled back at him softly, before shaking his head...no...no this wasn't real, this was a dream..this had to be. He tried to contain the tears, whelling up inside him before looking up as his father brushed some of his bangs away.

" Anthony, I'm so proud of you and Ian for everything you've done." Said Anthony's father, Anthony gave a small scoff and shook his head.

" Thanks dad but...I'm quitting." He replied, his father looked at him sympathetically.

" Really? You've never struck me as a quitter Anthony, ever since you were little, you've aways given everything your all. I can still see that little five year old, staying up all night, trying to defeat that last video game level with...Wizpig? You'd try, and try, and try...until finally you did it." Anthony sighed and shook his head.

" Is not like that dad, I mean...this is supposed to be for our fans, all Ian and I have ever done is try to be funny...and lately, we're getting tired of the deadlines, and the pressure." Said Anthony, his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Son, I love you so much Smosh is something that makes you and Ian happy...don't throw that away, just because of some punks." Said Anthony's dad, Anthony smiled for a second.

" You sound alot like Kalel." Said Anthony, recalling Kalel's words earlier. His father chuckled.

" She's got a good head on her shoulders...nice job by the way, she seems like a nice girl." Said Anthony's dad, making Anthony's smile grow.

" Now, if you don't believe me, and if you don't believe her...then you and Ian...hello by the way Ian." Said his dad, with a small smirk into the telephone.

" Anthony please tell me that was you." Said Ian, he'd heard everything but...but...it was still hard to believe that it was actually Anthony's dad...then again who else would it be?

" Nope." Said Anthony, he heard Ian gulp.

" Um...hi Mr. P." Said Ian, with a small nervous chuckle.

" You and Ian are going to be visited by three ghosts, and whether you believe them or not is up to you...but I will stand by you, and support you, no matter what you pick." Said Anthony's dad as he began to disappear. Anthony shook his head, and reached out to him.

" No what? wait, dad don't go! Don't leave me again!" He exclaimed, dropping the phone, and going over...but his father was gone...Anthony fell to his knees...taking deep breaths. He stood up, and picked up the phone, when he heard Kalel coming up the stairs.

" Anthony are you ok?" She asked in concern, he gave her his best fake smile.

" Yeah I just...tripped, and...yeah, I'm sorry." Said Anthony, she nodded, when she noticed how red his face was.

" Were you crying, or?"

" No, I um...well...It um, its nothing, hey did I just see Bukki with the camera?" He replied, Kalel immediately looked back, when Anthony closed the door, she lifted an eyebrow...something wasn't right here. She shook her head, and went back downstairs, rubbing her belly Wondering what was going on with Anthony.

" Smooth." Said Ian, as Anthony sighed.

" Shut up." Replied Anthony, when he laid back on the bed...he still couldn't believe what he'd seen...his dad was here, right here infront of him...and just like that he'd left...again. He shook his head, and after hanging up, closed his eyes.

* * *

**Yeah, next chapter we see, the ghost of Smosh past, and he will take the guise of a Smosh Character that we all know and love XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so the Ghos of Smosh past, will be a past Smosh Character that we haven't seen in a while drumroll! (drumroll) Teleporting Fat Guy!, and I've already picked out the Ghosts of Smosh present and future.**

**So anyway...here we go with the Ghost of Smosh past!**

* * *

Ian sighed, andhung up, he couldn't believe what he'd heard over the phone just now. Three Ghosts? it wasn't like he and Anthony were scrooges or anything...they just wanted to quit Smosh. That wasn't so bad was it?

He furrowed his brow, and heard a small whoosh sound. He turned and came face to face with...

" Corey?" He asked, in confusion what was his roomate doing here? And why was he dressed like teleporting Fat guy? Unless...'You have to be kidding me' he thought.

" Yup, I, Teleporting Fat guy, am the ghost of Smosh Past its my job to take you and Anthony back to the past, now" Teleporting fat guy lifted his arm, Ian immediately held his hands up.

" Nope! not doing it that way, " Said Ian,remembering how wet, and sweaty Corey's pits were that day of shooting. And who had written in that part about Teleporting Fat Guy needing him and Anthony to put their hands in his pits to teleport? yup, Corey.

" Oh come on, look I kind of have a quota here and the sooner I get you and Anthony into the past, the sooner this can all be over and done with." Said Teleporting Fat Guy, Ian tilted his head to the side.

" Quota?"

" Yeah, you think you're the only one we play spirit of "so-and so-" past, present and future to? but if it makes you feel better, you can touch my arm then." Ian nodded and took his arm, when they were teleported to Anthony's room...who quickly fell of the bed.

" Ow! Jeez what- Ian, why're you in my room, and why is corey here with you and...how did you get in here?" Asked Anthony.

" We'll tell you along the way." Sad Teleporting Fat Guy, grabbing Anthony's arm, and teleporting them into the past. The guy's screamed as they landed on their backs on the sidewalk, while Teleporting fat guy landed on his feet. He looked down at them as they stood up.

" You guys ok?" He asked,

"Yeah."

" Peachy." They awnsered sarcastically, before looking around, when Ian noticed a woman walk by in clear nineties attire. Anthony furrowed his brow and looked at Teleporting Fat guy

" Are we really in the past?" He asked. Teleporting Fat Guy nodded.

" Yup, your guys' past...now while we're here, no one can see, hear, or feel you. We're ghosts here now, Ian, we're gonna start with you do you remember this place?" Asked Teleporting fat guy. Ian looked at where Teleporting fat guy was pointing. He slowly took a step forward...it was an elementary school.

Children were running around playing, laughing, and screaming in joy as they ran around.

" Yeah,my old elementary school." Said Ian, wistfully...remembering this place, Anthony stood next to him and looked around it looked like a normal elementary school.

" And there you are." Said Teleporting fat guy, he took them through the chain link fence, over to a little boy, sitting by another fence. Ian smiled softly, he looked over at Anthony who was looking at him for an explanation.

" Old man Benny lived in that house, everyone loved him...he used to have kids of his own, but they grew up...and he used to give us their old toys...he used to tell kids stories, and was just the coolest old guy ever...and" Ian sighed, and looked at his younger self, as he talked to the old man sitting on the other side of the fence.

" He was the only friend I had here...I was always here, sitting by the tree and I'd do these stupid little skits t make him laugh. And it worked, the other kids thought they were stupid...but not old man Benny. He used to tell me I was going to go far..."

Anthony placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"_ So, Ian got any funny skits planned for today?" Asked the old man, sitting on the rocking chair, dressed in plaid. An old, dusty, pink flamingo beside him. Seven yearold Ian shook his head on the other side of the fence. He looked up and the old man noticed a large bruise on his face._

_" Holy smokes boy, where'd ya get that?" He asked, _

_" Brett Larson, was picking on me again...and when I tried to stop him from stealing my lunch he punched me in the face...then he said I'm a loser." He replied, _Both Anthony and the old man winced...Ian sighed, and looked down at the ground...he knew what day this was.

" Ian?" Said Anthony, noticing how red Ian's face was turning.

" Just watch." He replied, Anthony looked on.

_" Kid listen, you're not a loser...far from it. Every day you come here, and you make me laugh with those skits you do...and I don't see a loser, I see someone whose gonna go far...you've got talent, heart, and a good head on your shoulders. He's the loser if he can't see that." Said Old man Benny...Ian smiled, when he noticed Old man Benny freeze up and clutch his chest._

_His eyes widened, as the old man fel to the ground._

_" Help!" Exclaimed Ian, running off to go get the duty aid._

" He doesn't make it does he?" Asked Anthony, Ian shook his head...Anthony bit his lip and sighed...he watched the youger Ian run up to the fence, crying as the duty aid hopped the fence, and tried to preform CPR...to no avail...

" I...I'm so sorry." Said Anthony, immediately hugging Ian, who began to tremble, as his eyes were down cast.

" After that, no one wanted to hang out with you, did they Ian?" Asked Teleporting fat guy, earning him a warning look from Anthony. Ian shook his head, and sighed.

" No..they didn't everyone thought I was a jinx after that...they said I was so much of a freak that I killed him...how do you tell someone that? " Asked Ian, looking up with the biggest puppy dog eyes Anthony had ever seen.

" How do you shun someone...pick on them...and tell them they killed their best friend, because thay're a freak?"

Anthony clenched his hands tightly into fists and looked at Teleporting fat guy.

" Ok ghost you have two seconds, to explain why you showed us this before my foot goes up your ass." Said Anthony defensively, glaring daggers at him for making Ian relive this moment.

" Well, this is part of your lives before Smosh, after all, this whole thing is important...Ian, you remember all those skits you did? Well your mom told you to write them down...because when you remembered them...you remembered the good times...and you put them in a shoebox...see where I'm going with this?" He asked, backing up abit so as not to get punched. Anthony looked back at Ian.

" Our idea box?" He asked gently, Ian sighed and nodded.

" Yeah, thats where those ideas came from...and by now you can guess who Benny Jean was inspired by...At first, After the Pokemon vid became popular I needed ideas...and I looked at the box." Said Ian, meeting Anthony's gaze. They stopped, as Teleporting fat guy placed a hand on their shoulders...taking them to a familiar classroom.

" Hey, this is Ms. Goodale's class." Said Anthony softly, looking around at the familiar classroom. Ian looked up, and smiled softly, as his twelve year old self walked in through the door.

" I transferred here because my dad got a new job...I was so excited because no one knew how much of a loser I was back at my old school...here I could be aything I wanted to be..." Said Ian, when he saw Anthony looking at his younger self sitting at his desk.

Anthony winced slightly, as someone threw a paper ball at him..that had a wad of pink buble gum stuck to it.

" I wasn't doing so well in the friend category either...I was so shy, that I was afraid to talk to people. And, because I was so quiet, people thought I was stuck up...and that didn't help at all." Said Anthony, now it was Ian's turn to place a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"But of course, this is the day all of that changed." Said Teleporting fat guy with a small smile, Ian ad Anthony smiled at each other as Ms. Goodale introduced younger Ian to the class.

" _Now, why don't you have a seat next toAnthony..and actually, Anthony, you don't have a partener for the assignment do you?" She asked, Anthony looked up and shook his head._

_" Well alright then, looks like you and Ian will be working together." Said the teacher before walking off, to help some other student._

_" Hey, my names' Ian."_

_"Um...Anthony."_

_" Cool, so whats the project?" Asked Ian enthusiastically, he was greatful to at least know one person. Even if Anthony did seem really quiet and shy. Anthony cleared his throat, and told him they were basically working on a landfill...Ian smirked, and drew the landfill, when he noticed Anthony was drawing poop._

_" Why're you drawing poo?" He asked._

_" Well, it does stink at a landfill." Said Anthony shyly, he looked up as Ian began to draw flys where Anthony had drawn poop._

_" In that case, we need flys."_

_ Anthony smiled, and in a small bout of confidence said._

_" And gasmasks." Both boys smiled, and began to work on the project, laughing as they kept on adding more random stuff._

Ian and Anthony looked at each other and smiled...after this day, they were inseperable.

" You guys hung out all the time, and quickly...you became best friends, now c'mon..there's more to see." Said teleporting fat guy, taking their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so more to come with Ghost of Smosh past, are you excited XD, lol thanks for your reviews, faves and follows...and yeash, here we go XD**

* * *

" Hey, we're in your old bedroom." Said Ian, recognizing this place...he hadn't been here in a long time...it was here, that the Smosh videos started. Way before they began to use his house as the "Smosh house" this was the "Smosh house" He smiled at the memories this place had. He looked back to Anthony, who looked around as well.

They froze as their teenage selves came in through the door, until they remembered that they couldn't be seen or heard.

_" We should try it out dude." Said Ian, as he set his backpack down. Anthony shook his head and sat down on the chair._

_" Dude, no one's gonna watch it, I mean our Mortal Kombat, and Power Rangers videos didn't exactly get the best hits so what makes you think the Pokemon video will?" Asked Anthony skeptically, _

" You'd be suprised." Said Anthony to his younger self with a knowing smile.

_" Because its not about the hits, its about us having fun...and if peopl watch it, then awesome if not...well, yeah, just c'mon please?" Said Ian, glomping his best friend, and rocking the chair. Anthony pushed him off and rolled his eyes affectionatly._

_" Ok, we'll do it." _

_Ian smiled and fist pumped the air._

" And of course you filmed the video...and it ended up on the front page of Youtube, having over 24, million views. " Said teleporting fat guy, Ian and Anthony watched as he showed them a computer, where the views, were going up.

" And, believe it or not you influenced alot of people...after all, if two guys could get famous by lip-synching a themesong, then...whose to say it couldn't happen to them. You inspired so many people, many of whom wouldn't have even tried if it weren't for you. Let me give you an example I think you might recognize this person." Said Teleporting Fat Guy,

Ian and Anthony looked around, as they were in another room...it was dark, save for the light of a moniter screen, a girl sat at her desk, and they heard sniffles. Ian looked over her shoulder, and winced at all the bad, bullying messages on her Myspace.

She sighed and went to Youtube a sniffle, escaping her.

" Who is she?" Asked Anthony looking back at Teleporting Fat guy.

" Your future wife." Said Teleporting Fat guy, Anthony and Ian looked at her, and indeed...it was Kalel, or at least teenage Kalel. Anthony gently placed a hand on her shoulder...she furrowed her brows and clicked on the Pokemon themesong. A small smile forming on her face, Anthony also noticed she seemed to look at him abit more than she looked at Ian.

" She got made fun of alot, and well...if two guys could sing the Pokemon Themesong and become popular, for being themselves...whose to say someone like her wouldn't." Said Teleporting Fat guy, the image faded to back in Anthony's old room... teenage Ian and Anthony were at the computer, marveling over all the views.

"_ Dude, over 24 million views!" Exclaimed Ian enthusiastically, his blue eyes lit up in excitement. Anthony nodded, and smiled at his best friend._

_" We should keep going, see how far we can take it." Said Anthony, after all if this video was such a hit...then maybe their next ones would be even better._

_" Yeah! " Exclaimed Ian, a big smile on his face. _

" And you did, thanks to Ian's idea box, you made some pretty cool videos. Each getting more views, more subscibers, more fans...then you guys needed props, and to do that you needed money...you started selling Smosh shirts. And, little by little...your idea began to grow...but you never lost sight of why you started it in the first place."

" Because it was fun..." Said Anthony softly, as a montage of their old videos flew by...from Boxman, to food battle, and so many more. Whispers joined them, saying how awesome Smosh was, how they were the best, they saw the subscriptions slowly going up, the news stories about them, Youtube hiring them.

" Thats right, even after all the fame and glory, you did it because you were having fun...because you enjoyed it...and somewhere along the way...you also met your true companions.

They looked as it changed to a highschool hallway, teenage Ian was talking to a brown haired girl, who was giggling, as he made jokes. Ian smiled as his younger self and the younger Melanie hit it off. The scene changed to a few years later, at a party...Anthony smiled as his youngerself met Kalel.

Then came the day, they decided to do the Smosh Pit Weekly's, and they decided on a host.

_" Congradulations Mari, you got the job." Said Ian, Mari smiled and glomped Ian and Anthony._

_" Yatta! thanks so much I won't let you down I promise." Said Mari, with a huge grin on her face._

" What you don't know? Dancing isn't an easy career, she was really greatful, because it meant she at least had a stable job while she waited to get called on for roles or to do a play." Said Teleporting Fat guy,

" Really?" Asked Ian, the spirit nodded.

" Well, I know who I'm hugging when we go back tommorrow." Said Anthony, when they saw the day that they hired Joven, Lasercorn, and Sohinki for Smosh Games.

" The eight of you, are the truest companions, sure you fight, and bicker...but, in the end don't all friends? You're the best in a long time." Said Teleporting fat guy, before cclearing his throat.

" But of course, as with all things, not everything was positive, soon the fun was beginning to stop...but by then it was too late." Said Teleporting fat guy, showing the montage again...the praise from before, was slowly beginning to turn sour. Whispers of " Smosh isn't funny anymore" " you suck" and the like began to get louder and louder...until finally they were back in Anthony's current room.

" What do they want spirit?no matter what we do its never good enough anymore." Said Anthony.

" Well, I can help you there."

They looked up to see Boxman standing infront of them, where Teleporting Fat guy once stood.

" Hey guys, I'm the Ghost of Smosh present, and I'm going to show you how you affect people right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, whats up and welcome to another chapter of A Smosh Carol, I hope you guys like it and to my fanfiction friends, I Hope you like thie little easter eggs I threw in XD**

* * *

" Wait Boxman? but you're not in any present Smosh videos." Said Ian, Boxman placed his hands on his waist.

" Would you rather I be Stevie?" He asked sarcastically, Ian and Anthony shrugged, making Boxman sigh in annoyance before clearing his throat. He had a job to do, and he was determined to see it through.

" Ok, same deal, no one can see you, hear you, or feel you here, now lets go downstairs where your beautiful Fiance awaits, Anthony...by the way if things don't- " He stopped when Anthony glared at him, making Boxman chuckle nervously, and clear his throat.

" Anyway, c'mon." Said Boxman, placing a hand on their shoulders, before taking them to the kitchen, Kalel was humming as she finished serving up the food. She looked upstairs and sighed, before going to feed Bukki and Pip. She sighed, and sat next to the two cats gently petting them. Anthony knelt down beside her...though it wasn't like she could see him.

" She knows more than anyone wat you're going through right now..." Said Boxman, Ian and Anthony looked around as whispers echoed through the room. "Whore" "She doesn't deserve him""She's a liar" and a whoe slew of other things.

" What your feeling, is what she feels everyday...and she's almost quit alot, but the insults...and everything, she's learned to deal with that. And she hasn't because of you...you give her hope." Said Boxman, Anthony placed a hand on her shoulder. Though the hand went throu gher, he noticed how she was holding her stomach...and how earlier she had to. His eyes widedned as he looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, before standing up.

Boxman placed a hand on their shoulders, and took them to the Smosh house, where Mel was on the couch watching t.v...and she apeared to be crying. Ian went over and sat next to her guiltily...he knew he'd been a jerk, but he didn't know he'd made her cry.

" I'm sorry Mel, what I said was out of line...I didn't mean to make you sad...I'm a douche." Said Ian, gently carressing Mel's face.

" Did you have a fight earlier?" Asked Anthony sympathetically.

" Yeah, she was saying that I'd get over it, and I shouldn't let it get to me...but, I was just so caught up, in the anger, and the sadness that I told her it was easy for her to say because no one even knew her...and it escalated...and I'm so sorry Mel...I'm a horrible boyfriend, and a douche."

" She still loves you, both Mel and Kalel love you with all their hearts...and it hurts them to see you that way. Just like it hurts you to see them like this." Said Boxman, before placing a hand on their shoulders. They looked around, in a dance hall several girls were on other side of the room...they saw Mari in the middle of the dance floor dancing.

" Wow, never seen Mari dance before, she's really good." Said Anthony, with a small smile. Mari landed on her tiptoes, and did a small plie, before taking a bow. She giggled, as Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Joven hollerd and whooped from their spot.

" Um, could you tell your papparazzi to keep it down, some of us wth actual talent are trying to work here." Said anotherone of the girls, earning her a small glare from Mari.

" Youch, whats got her panties all up in a bunch." Said Ian, as he and Anthony stood by Mari.

" I didn't hear you complaining when it was your group cheering for you." Said Mari, the girl smirked and she and Mari dissolved into giggles, confusing the guys.

" Plus you're jelly that I've got all these guys around me." Teased Mari, wrapping her arms around Sohinki's neck. Making the other girl scoff playfully, and gently shove Mari's shoulder. Ian and Anthony noticed how her eyes flicker over to Joven especially for a few seconds, before shrugging as she looked at Mari.

" Hey your nerdy friends are hot, not as hot as those guys you work for though...Smash, Smoosh?"

" Smosh, and sorry to tell you, but Ian and Anthony are taken." Said Mari, the girl shrugged.

" Oh well, cya hope you get the part." Mari nodded and walked off with the Smosh Games guys.

" What was that about?" Asked Lasercorn, as Mari grabbed her stuff.

" Kristy, we like to pretend that we're mortal enemies, and I saw she was checkin' you out Joven." Teased Mari, Ian and Anthony chuckled, as they began to tease Joven.

" Y'know this, wouldn't have happened without you." Said Boxman, earning him a quizzical look from Ian and Anthony, Boxman cleared his throat as they followed.

" See, the six of you, you're true companions. You tease each other, you laugh, you're close...really, and it wouldn't have happened without Smosh. I mean look at that, "

Boxman pointed to the other four talking and laughing...having a good time.

" How do you think they'll react when Smosh is over, there won't be a Smosh Games, or a Smosh Pit Weekly to do...and while Joven, Lasercorn, and Sohinki can just go back to Clvvr Games...don't you think they'll miss you and Mari...and speaking of Mari...beyond Dancing and you guys she doesn't have another job...and you can't survive on dancing alone."

The two looked around as the scene dissolved, to a big black space.

" Dozens of people look up to you guys ever since you first started. You have alot of fans who, love you...and support you. They come home and happily wait for a video, and if they have a bad day...your videos help them through that by making them laugh...and isn't that why you started it in the first place? to have fun and make people laugh?"

They looked up as a Username popped up

" _Strawberry4life: I love Smosh, their so funny, and Kalel/Anthony are so cute ! XD"_

Followed by more and more usernames and messages.

Creekgrrl, Wait. I. know. you., Bluelightning XD, Atomic Biscuit and so many more, dozens of Usernames and messages of support lit up the room, making them chuckle, and look on in awe. And it wasn't just other random people on the internet. There were messages from other Youtubers, as well...

" You inspire people, every piece of fanart, every comment, every fanfiction was written out of love for you guys and what you do. So, don't let the haters get you down...because in the ind, they don't matter compared to all of thee other people." Said Boxman, before the room became dark again...they looked around for Boxman...only to find that Damn neighbor looking at them.

" That Damn Neighbor...are you the Ghost of Smosh future?" Asked Ian, the neighbor nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we finally have the fianle of A Smosh Carol, with the Ghost of Smosh Future, played by that Damn Neighbor, and this was a hard chaper to write, which is why its so late, but I hope you enjoyed it XD**

* * *

Ian and Anthony followed That Damn Neighbor through a small doorway, and led them down a strange, grey place filled with black gnarled trees, as a low fog rolled in amidst the trees. There they heard the cries of people asking, 'Why they'd given up', and how to alot of them...Smosh was one of the few things keeping them going. They saw amidst the fog, the saddened faces of their cast and crew as they had to search for jobs...they saw Joven, Sohinki, and Lasercorn back at Clvvr Games.

But they didn't look as happy as they normally were.

They saw Mari...dancing alone, it shifted to her not getting a part. Anthony sighed, and closed his eyes remembering what Boxman had said...about how Dancing wasn't a steady job.

They saw themselves...but Ian noticed he seemed tired and more stressed, his eyes widened, as he saw Melanie and a little boy who looked alot like him sitting at the table. When his older self came home...tears came to Ian's eyes as the little boy ran up to him and hugged him...asking him to play.

" Sorry kiddo, I'm busy I have to finish this up."

" Thats what you always say..."

" I promise..."

" You always say that too," Ian shook his head as in the mist appeared a vision of him and his own father having that very same exchange. Anthony gentlyplaced a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

" I swore I'd never be that dad...that I'd always find time to be with my family, not like mine...I'm so sorry." Said Ian, looking down at his son. Future Ian went to the computer room, earning him a glare from his younger self.

" Look, I know work is important, but you don't have to ignore your..our son, don't you remember how much you...we hated it when dad did that? When we promised that we would never do that...we promised to...even if it was five minutes, to spend time...because of how bad it felt...please tell me you at least tuck him in and do the things dads do...the things dad never did for us." Said Ian, looking at his future self.

" Honestly, I'm too busy...I always have been, you think I want this? work comes first though, at least with Smosh I was at home and I could've been home...but we quit that...remember Ian?" He asked, Ian took a step back.

Anthony stood infront of him protectively, when a vision appeared in the midst...of a little girl dancing on stage, with all the others, it looked like a school recital. He looked at the crowd, only Kalel was there...and he could see the devastation on the little girl's face and it made Anthony's heart break.

" Where am I?" He asked,

When it showed Future Anthony in an office, future Anthony stood up and looked at him.

" Y'know all I ever had to worry about was editing...but with all this, I barely have time for them anymore...I don't choose to either. I love my daughter, so much but...I don't have time, and it hurts..."

Anthony shook his head.

" No...no, no, That Damn Neighbor this can't be the future, I would never ever do that, I...please..please, tell me this isn't the the way things are going to be." Said Anthony, he didn't want to be like that. That Damn Neighbor turned around, and picked up a pink flamingo, immediately it was like the clouds moved away letting the sunshine in...they saw visions of a more positive future, with all their friends...all their fans being happy...the rays of sunlight showing them the good...but the bad as well.

There would be haters still...there always would be, but that didn't matter as much.

Ian smiled as his future self was at dinner with Mel and their son, laughing and having a great time. Anthony smiled as his futureself was with Kalel at their daughter's recital. They looked at That Damn Neighbor who nodded, before walking away with the pink flamingo, they smiled softly as they heard Anthony's dad say...

" Wake up"

Anthony gasped and immediately woke up, he looked around and smiled as he was back in his and Kalel's room. Now feeling rejuvinated, he smiled and ran down the stairs, Kalel looked up and cried out in surprise as he grabbed her, spun her around and kissed her.

" Woah, what happened?" She asked with a small laugh.

" Lets just say...I had some sense knocked into me...Charles Dickens style." He replied, she furrowed her brow, wondering what he was talking about. However, she was glad he was feeling better.

" I love you." Said Anthony kissing her again.

" I love you too." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ian ran to Mel, and kissed her passionately, making her look up at him curiously.

" Are you ok?" She asked, making him chuckle.

" Better than ok." He replied, his blue eyes looking down into her brown ones, she smiled and kissed him back. The two laid back down on the couch kising, the next day, Ian and Anthony went to the Smosh Games HQ, to film a Gamebang, they smiled as they saw Boxman, Teleporting Fat Guy, and That Damn Neihgbor flashing them a thumbs up before disappearing.

" Hey guys. whats up?" Asked Mari.

" Nothing, so hey did you get that part?" Asked Ian, as they walked into the Smosh building.


End file.
